Battlefield: Palestine
Battlefield: Palestine is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the sixth entry into the series. The game is set in the Cold War, being specifically set in the Korean War and the First Palestine Wars. Maps Korea - US Marines vs People's Liberation Army * Operation Killer Ripper * Invasion of Manchuria ** (Harbin, Tsitsihar, Hailar) * Busan Perimeter * Chosin Reservoir * Chongchon River * Chipyong Ni * Chimonchin Chan * Han and Imjin Rivers * Spring Offensive * Central Ridges * Sariwon Kujin * Triangle Hill * Samichon River * Pyongyang * Seoul * Inchon Palestine - US Army vs Soviet Armed Forces * Sinai Peninsula * Arabian Desert * Tel Aviv * Bir Thaihila * Ismailia * Beirit * Litakia * Hims * Nirim * Birshiba * Rumani * Litani River * Gaza Strip * West Bank * Golan Heights * Suez Canal Factions Capitalist Bloc * United States Marine Corps * United States Army Communist Bloc * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Soviet Armed Forces Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective Mode Classes and Weapons Medic * Russia ** Primary - 'PPSH 41 ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, RGD 33, Knife, Medikit * '''America ** Primary - 'Thompson ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Mk 2, Knife, Medikit * '''China ** Primary - 'PPSH 41, PPS 42 ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, RGD 33, Knife, Medikit ''Support'' * '''Russia ** Primary - 'DP 28 ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, RPG-2, RGD 33, Knife * '''America ** Primary - 'BAR ** '''Secondary -' M1911, M9 Bazooka, Mk 2, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'DP 28 ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, RPG-2, RGD 33, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''Russia ** Primary - 'SVT 40, Simonov SKS ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, Explosives, Wrench, RGD 33, Knife * '''America ** Primary - 'M1 Garand, M2 Carbine ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Explosives, Wrench, Mk 2, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'Simonov SKS, Mosin ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, Explosives, Wrench, RGD 33, Knife ''Scout'' * '''Russia ** Primary - 'Mosin (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, Binoculars, RGD 33, Knife * '''America ** Primary - 'Springfield (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Binoculars, Mk 2, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'Mosin (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Tokarev TT, Binoculars, RGD 33, Knife '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M4 Sherman ** M26 Pershing * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW * Air Craft - ** P51 Mustang ** P80 Russian * Tanks - ** T-34 ** KV-1 * Ground Vehicles - ** ZIS 150 ** GAZ 67B * Air Craft - ** Ilyushin ** MIG 15 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games